Ducks Fly Together
by Blade7709
Summary: The ducks are moving on...high school will be over soon. The main question: will the team stay together? Or will they all go solo?


**Title:** Ducks Fly Together  
**Rating:** T, just to be safe (some sexual referances may come later)  
**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Comedy  
**Extended Summary:** When the team graduates from Eden Hall Academy , most of their passions have changed. When the relationship between Banks and the newest Duck, Katlyn Conlon, is in danger of being torn apart, will the Ducks fly together, or go solo?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

The Last Game; Charlie 

"Weh-hel, it sure is a fine day today, just perfect for a Varsityhockey game here at Eden Hall. Now, today there's an interesting game about to happen. _Why's that?_ some of you may be asking and, well, I'm here to tell ya. Four years ago, a whole bunch of sports scholarships were given to the National Jr. Goodwill Games Champions, the USA Ducks, by Eden Hall. They were all put directly onto our JV team, accept for Adam Banks, who made Varsity after only one practice. As of two years ago, the entire JV team was booted up to join Adam on Varsity. This year, every one of them is a senior. Now, this is an important game because this is the last game that the Ducks will play in as students of Eden Hall Academy. Tehy will be playing against the one and only James-Brook Varsity Bears. Both teams are with the best of the best, so this promises to be a very exciting game..." The announcer was more annoying than ever today.I could name at least one hundred other people-other thanmyself- who wanted to staple his mouth shut, just to make him shut up.

"Alright, guys-" Orion started. Hehad gotten promotedup to coach Varsity about three years ago.

"And Girls!" Connie and Julie 'The Cat' chimmed in.

"- and girls, this is your last game with me as your coach, and you know whta? I don't care if we win, lose, tie, whatever. As long as I see you guys having the time of your lives out their, I'll die happy. Got it?"

"Yeah!" The team responded in unison.

"Good, now hands in." Everyone obeyed, including me, which was unusual, seeing as I never really did get along with Orion.

"What are we saying, Coach? 'Team on 3?' Or does it begin with a 'w'?" Averman teased.

"Neither." Orion let out a long, dramatic pause before he began to chant: "Quack, quack, quack..." He allowed two long seconds to intervine between each 'quack.' It took us a little while to trust him, but eventually, we all joined in. Every time, we said it louder and faster than the time before.

"Would'ja look at that? Coach Orion's started the Mighty Ducks' old chant. This was a tactic used by Gordon Bombay, nearly ten years ago, to get his team psyched up for a game." Another dramatic pause came, this time allowed by the annoying announcer dude. "Quack. Quack. Quack."

By this time, the whole crowd was chanting 'quack, quack, quack.' Even some of the Bears, much to the disapproval of their coach.

After Coach'd finished the chant, I skated out to the center of the ice. Across from me stood the Bears' captain, Mark Wood.

"_Mighty Ducks?_ More like _Sitting Ducks_."

"Shouldn't you be hibernating? Oh, and, tell your team thanks for quacking. We really appreciate you guys admitting that we're so much better." Wood let out a deep, vengeful growl. _Guess he really is a Bear._ The ref came over and dropped the puck. Adrenaline poured through my body asI scooped the puck out from under Wood's nose. I could sense thatPortman was up the ice on my left. Woodtried to hook the puck away from me, but I slapped it towards Portman. Looking around, I saw that the defense was all over Bankies and Goldberg, which gave Portman the time and space he needed for an easy goal. It was in the net in just ten seconds.

"Goldberg, Conway, switch it up!" Orion yelled out to us. Goldberg looked at me and we just stared at each other in disbelief. The game had _just_ started, and he was changing us around already? Oh, well, I thought. Over the years, I'd learned to partially trust Orion, though I rarely called him 'coach.' Bombay was my coach, and still is for that matter. I'll never give anyone else that title. None the less, we climbed back onto the pine pony.Kenny and Fultonwent out in our places and stayed in for the rest for the period. By then, the score was five- one, us.

Both of the Bash Brothers had been thrown into the penalty box for dangerous miscounduct and got three minutes. Fulton was going crazy and Portman was up to his old striping routine. There was at least a dozen teenage girls sitting together right behind the box. Portman spotted them and began to put on a huge show, throwing his gear and certain clothes at them, driving them absolutely insane. They were lounging for every piece of equiptment that he threw. When the period was over, Portman climbed into the stands and managed to get all of his stuff back. How he did it, I'll never know...

The period started offwitha quickpep talk, followed by an extended lecture about why it's bad to strip in public.

"First on the ice: Averman, Portman -keep the shirt on and maybe I'll keep you in the game- Guy, Banks and Conway in the front. Goldberg, you're between the pipes. Our little Kitty Cat's twisted her anckle a little bit. Correction, _#32 and the other assanine_ _Bears _twisted her anckle _for_ her when he so kindly 'tripped' into the goal..." Everyone stared at him as if he were a martian. We knew that the last part was just him talking to himself, but it was still a little wierd.


End file.
